Inazuma Eleven: A New World Stage Opens
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: Un año después de haber conseguido ser los mejores del mundo, un nuevo desafio a nivel mundial se abre, y ahora los chicos de Inazuma Japan deberan enfrentar nuevos y variados retos junto a nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos, claro, eso si todos logran pasar el primer reto. Varias parejas, OCxCanon, OCxOC, CanonxCanon. Lean y comenten. Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos.
1. Prologo - Una nueva aventura comienza

_Por que dicen que no hay quinto malo... si les traigo un quinto capitulo_

_Como una disculpa por mis enormes demoras._

_Este nuevo proyecto empieza con una idea muy interesante y en conjunto con una de las mejores escritoras que he conocido en mi vida... mi gran amiga Yuri Matsura_

_y bueno como la costumbre lo manda, el primer capitulo tiene el aviso dado por su escritor asi que..._

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS Y LA GRAN MENTE DE MATSURA YURI_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

**Múnich, Alemania…**

"Vamos, más rápido" grito una voz grave con tono severo. "No sabía que estaba entrenando a un montón de niñitas"

"Bastardo…" mascullo molesto uno de los chicos sin embargo al poco rato recibió un fuerte balonazo en la cabeza, lo que lo dejo noqueado de inmediato.

"Alguno otro de ustedes llorones quiere decir algo" dijo el dueño de aquella voz grave. "¿Qué rayos crees que haces llegando a esta hora?" pregunto mientras que en ese momento a su lado pasaba un chico de verde cabellera y ojos color oro que llevaba una sudadera color negra con tres delgadas franjas blancas que recorrían desde el puño de la manga hasta el hombro, unos pants con el mismo patrón de diseño, y unos botines negros.

"Se me hizo tarde" respondió el peliverde como sin nada para luego quitarse la sudadera y dejarla en la banca. "Además no es como si tu fueras el entrenador"

"Tsk, solo porque ese japonés pudo meter un par de goles en el último partido ya se siente la gran cosa" dijo un chico que vestía el uniforme de portero.

"Que tierno, parece que alguien esta celoso. No te preocupes, me asegurare de no meter muchos goles en la práctica" dijo burlón el de verde cabellera, mientras que el portero se molestó bastante por el comentario del chico quien simplemente rio disfrutando de los resultados de su comentario.

"Venga ya, tranquilícense los dos" dijo una voz. Los dos jugadores voltearon y pudieron ver como se acercaba a ellos un chico de alborotada cabellera castaña con varios mechones que caían sobre su frente, ojos color celeste cielo y algunas pecas adornando su rostro.

"Capitán…" dijeron varios chicos sorprendidos de su presencia.

"Tranquilo Thomas, no es bueno que peleemos entre nosotros si queremos conseguir de nuevo la copa este año" dijo aquel castaño. "Ahora, continúen con el entrenamiento de _Herr_ Kendrik" agrego mientras que todo el equipo de inmediato acepto, mientras que aquel peliverde solo miraba con algo de molestia al castaño. "El entrenador me dijo que quiere verte en su oficina" añadió sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada molesta del peliverde, lo que solo lo molesto más pero prefirió marcharse en dirección al edificio principal del club.

Después de una larga y aburrida caminata, el chico llego finalmente a su destino.

"Oi Lise-san, ¿Es cierto que el jefe me estaba buscando?" preguntó el peliverde a la mujer que estaba en un pequeño escritorio fuera de la oficina.

"_Ja, Herr Klein _te ha estado buscando desde la mañana" dijo la mujer educadamente. "Enseguida le digo que ya llegaste" agrego mientras que el peliverde solo sonrió y se alejó un poco.

"Puedes pasar" se escuchó una voz desde el cuarto detrás de donde estaba aquella mujer.

"Creo que ya lo escuchaste" dijo la mujer a modo de broma.

"Arigatou, Lise-san" dijo el peliverde para luego entrar a la oficina y sentarse frente al escritorio de aquel hombre. "Para que quería verme" dijo con tono algo molesto.

"Mira esto" dijo el entrenador mientras le pasaba un sobre al chico.

**Milán, Italia…**

"_¡Goooooool!" se escuchó el grito eufórico del comentador por los altavoces del estadio el cual era seguido por las voces de los aficionados. "Damas y caballeros, este día ha sido histórico. El día de hoy estos chicos se han coronado con el __CAMPIONATO Allievi NAZIONALI __después de una temporada invicta, algo que no había paso en muchos años" explicaba el comentarista, mientras que en la cancha, un chico castaño y de ojos azul marino se acercaba a otro chico, aunque este tenía una blanca cabellera con un trio de trenzas que pasaban sobre su hombro derecho y ojos igual de azules que los suyos._

"Ese fue un buen tiro" dijo el castaño mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda a su compañero. Ambos chicos vestían un uniforme que constaba de una playera color roja con líneas verticales en negro, unos shorts blancos y unas calcetas con botines negros, la única diferencia eran los dorsales, ya que el del castaño tenía el dorsal 10 en su short y en la espalda de su playera, mientras que el uniforme del peliblanco tenía el dorsal 8 en esas mismas posiciones.

"Tal vez, pero no lo habría logrado sin sus jugadas, capitán" dijo el peliblanco algo bromista al final, mientras que él y el castaño chocaban los puños amistosamente.

"_Complimenti_" dijo una voz femenina que iba acercándose a los chicos. "Ha sido un excelente partido" agrego para luego voltear al tablero electrónico que tenía el marcador, mientras que los dos chicos la imitaron.

"Tsk, y pensar que aun con este resultado ni siquiera entre en los 5 mejores de la tabla de goleadores" dijo el ojiazul peliblanco mientras miraba con una sonrisa el 5-1 que aparecía en el tablero.

"Aun así has llegado muy lejos en muy pocos partidos" dijo el capitán.

"Pero aun así, creo que aun puedo mejorar mucho más" dijo bastante animado el peliblanco.

"Me alegra que pienses así" dijo la mujer sorprendiendo un poco a los dos chicos. "Creo que esto es algo que te podría interesar" agrego mientras que del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacaba un sobre de color blanco que solo tenía escrito el nombre del chico y un dibujo de un rayo color amarillo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el peliblanco confundido.

"Una pequeña carta que llego esta mañana en el correo" respondió la mujer. "Me tome la libertad de leerla y preferí no dártela hasta que hubiera terminado el partido. Después de todo, necesitaba que estuvieras concentrado al 100% en el juego que te esperaba" explico. El ojiazul peliblanco solo la miro sorprendido pero luego comenzo a leer la carta.

Una vez que termino, el chico volvió a guardar el papel en el sobre y se lo regreso a su entrenadora.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esto" dijo con tono serio.

"Mira de nuevo en el sobre" dijo la mujer mientras de nuevo le entregaba dicho sobre. El peliblanco miro algo sorprendido pero hizo lo que le dijeron y se sorprendió aún más de ver que había un boleto de avión adentro. "Olvide mencionar que también me tome la libertad de decidir por ti" dijo la mujer mientras que el chico no sabía que decir.

_**Roma, Italia**_

_"¡Gooool!"_ se pudo escuchar en el televisor de la habitación.

Las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros y enciclopedias, a excepción de la puerta de roble y los dos grandes ventanales. Tras un pesado escritorio de madera se encontraba un anciano de unos setenta años, pero que tenía un aire infantil que lo hacía lucir más joven. Su cabello, que alguna vez fue rubio, era tan blanco como la nieve. De intentos ojos calipsos rodeados por arrugas y de un poblado bigote. Y junto a él se encontraba una joven muchacha, que tenía los mismos ojos calipsos y una rubia cabellera que le caía como cascada hasta la cintura. De figura delicada y piel nívea, que le hacía lucir como una verdadera muñeca de porcelana. Y a pesar de ello, aún se podían notar ciertos rasgos asiáticos en ella.

"El muchacho japonés no lo hace tan mal, ¿no lo crees?" comentó el anciano entrelazando sus manos y apoyándose con sus codos contra el escritorio.

"He visto mejores" respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

"Eres muy dura" dijo el hombre divertido.

"Soy realista, _nonno_" contestó la muchacha mientras que tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el televisor. "Y tú deberías estar reposando, no viendo partidos de fútbol."

"Sabes que este es el único lugar en la casa donde puedo ver los partidos tranquila, niña" dijo el hombre mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa infantil. "Tu abuela no me dejaría en paz si se llegara a enterar."

"Si es que aún no está enterada" agregó la chica. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Bueno, será mejor que me quite el uniforme."

La chica llevaba un claro uniforme de alguna escuela. Que consistía en una blusa blanca con una corbata negra amarrada al cuello, un suéter azul, una falda café y unas calzas negras que le llegaban hasta por arriba de la rodilla.

"Claro, pero antes..." dijo el anciano para llamar su atención. "Creo que deberías ver esto, Yuri" dijo mientras que sacaba un sobre del cajón de su escritorio.

"¿Y qué es esto?" preguntó mientras que tomaba el sobre entre sus manos y se percató de que estaba abierto.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma?" la chica no pudo evitar notar el brillo de emoción que había en sus ojos. Así que sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer. Y a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, más se abrían sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa. "¿Y qué opinas? ¿Aceptas?"

_Inazuma, Japón…_

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, y ahora mucha gente ya estaba en sus casas preparándose para dormir… o al menos en casi todas las casas, ya que había una casa en especial, donde todavía parecía haber mucha actividad.

"¿Inui-san donde quedaron mis gafas?" dijo una voz femenina algo apresurada.

"Izumi ya te dije que no es necesario que nos llames por nuestros nombres…" dijo una profunda voz masculina mientras escuchaba unos pasos que corrían de un lado a otro por toda la casa. El dueño de aquella voz era un hombre de cabello negro, corto pero aun así algo alborotado, una barba de candado y de ojos color zafiro.

"Gomen otou-san, pero no encuentro mis gafas y saben que sin ellas…" la frase quedo en el aire y lo único que se escucho fue el ruido de algo o más bien _alguien_ cayendo por unos cuantos escalones.

"Querido, creo que será mejor que vayas a ver como esta" dijo una voz femenina de tono gentil al hombre que esta frente a ella. Aquella mujer tenía una larga cabellera celeste recogida por una pinza y unos hermosos ojos color plata.

"De acuerdo" dijo el hombre resignado para luego ponerse de pie e ir al lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido. "¿Todo bien pequeña?" pregunto aquel hombre. Frente suyo estaba una chica de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

"Duele…" fue lo único que dijo la rubia. "Si hubiera traído puestos mis lentes eso no hubiera pasado" dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el piso y de sobaba la espalda por el golpe. El hombre solo la miro sin decir nada y le puso una mano en la cabeza a la chica, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo… "¿Estaban… en mi cabeza?" murmuro mientras que su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color bastante rojo.

"Has estado muy rara desde que regresamos" dijo la peliceleste acercándose al dúo.

"Gomen Kasum… es decir, okaa-san es solo que mañana…" dijo tímidamente la rubia.

"Ah cierto, el primer día del último semestre de secundaria" dijo Inui mientras que se ponía de pie. "Bueno, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte. Con ustedes los de Raimon, nunca se está aburrido" dijo para luego reír infantilmente mientras que ambas mujeres solo lo veían con una gota en la cabeza.

"Pero Inui tiene razón, no sabes lo que pueda pasar este año, así que no sirve de nada estar nerviosa" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro como siempre. "Apuesto a que este año traerá muchas sorpresas para ti y tus amigos. Así que deja de preocuparte y mejor vete a dormir por que mañana tienes que madrugar." Agrego.

"¡Hai!" fue lo único que dijo para luego despedirse de ambos y marcharse a su habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, este fue solo un prologo asi que oficialmente no comienza aun la historia, pero espero que les haya gustado de todas formas. __Por ahora no queda más que despedirse y __recordarles __e invitarlos a enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao! ¡And Stay classy San Diego!_


	2. Una reunión sorpresa

_Bueno, como dije que el capitulo anterior era solo el prologo pues tecnicamente consideremos este como el 5to capitulo del día_

_Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que nos__ leen y dejan reviews, y tambien a los que nos leen aunque no dejen reviews, pero los invito a que se animen a hacerlo._

_Y bien, el aviso de este capitulo toca a una de las muchas encarnaciones del Señor Demonio... ¡Zato Tezuka!_

_Zato: ¡Deja de llamarme asi!_

_yo: ¿prefieres que te diga cabeza de pasto?_

_Zato: ¡Tampoco! ¡Solo llamame Zato! Como sea... el aviso de hoy es:_

_"ESTA OBRA ES TRAIDA A USTEDES GRACIAS A_

_DEATH CITY STUDIOS Y LA GRAN MENTE DE MATSURA YURI_

_BAJO NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO Y CON EL PURO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES. __NOSOTROS NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO KANADE, SATOSHI, AKIO, BLAIRE, GRAY Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO ALGUNAS DE LAS TECNICAS. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Japón, y más específicamente en la pequeña y tranquila ciudad de Inazuma. Una ciudad adornada por el bello color de los árboles y las flores de cerezo que comenzaban a florecer con la próxima llegada de la primavera, lo que desafortunadamente también significaba otra cosa y eso es que después de un periodo de descanso merecido, todos los chicos debían de empezar con el nuevo semestre.

Y los chicos de la secundaria Raimon no eran la excepción, y por una de las muchas calles de la ciudad, una chica de cabellera castaña que le llegaba ligeramente debajo de sus hombros, y peinada con pequeño pasador rosa en el lado izquierdo de su cabellera.

"Buenos días Kino-senpai" dijo una muchacha de cabellera chocolate hasta media espalda y ojos del mismo color.

"Ootani-san" dijo Aki saludando a su compañera.

"Felicidades por empezar su último semestre, senpai" dijo Ootani haciendo una reverencia mientras que la de tercero solo le sonrió.

"Estas muy animada, Ootani-san"

"Ah sí," dijo algo sonrojada. "Es que aún no puedo creer que hayamos quedado como campeones del Futbol Frontera de este año también"

"Todo fue gracias al duro trabajo de todos, incluyéndote" dijo Kino bastante sonriente.

"Arigatou, senpai" dijo Ootani algo sonrojada.

"¡Kino-senpai! ¡Ootani!" dijo una voz. Las chicas voltearon y se encontraron con una chica de corta cabellera azul algo ondulado hasta sus hombros, ojos plateados y llevaba unas gafas en la cabeza.

"Buenos días, Otonashi-san" dijeron ambas chicas. Después de este encuentro, el trio de chicas continúo con su camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, la secundaria Raimon.

"Aki, minna, ohayou" dijo una chica rubia mientras se acercaba al trio seguida por un chico castaño y de rastas, y ojos… bueno sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos goggles azules, pero si te acercabas lo demasiado podias ver el rojo de sus ojos.

"Izumi-san, onii-chan" dijo Haruna mientras que el castaño solo saludo con la mano.

"Parece que como siempre todos llegamos temprano" dijo Kidou al ver que en la cancha, los chicos del club de soccer ya se encontraban iniciando el calentamiento para la práctica matutina.

"Todos menos uno" dijo Aki divertida, y es que a lo lejos venia corriendo un chico de cabellera castaña y con una banda anaranjada en su frente.

"¡Minna!" grito aquel castaño mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al grupo.

"¡Tarde como siempre, Endou!" dijo Kidou con un ligero tono bromista (**n/a: asi es, por que incluso Kidou puede divertirse**)

"Jejeje gomen, es que estaba tan emocionado que me quede dormido" dijo infantilmente el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Qué no se supone que cuando se esta emocionado, NO se puede dormir?" pregunto Ootani pensativa.

"Pues si, pero recordemos que Endou-kun no es una persona muy normal" dijo Izumi a modo de broma lo que causo la risa de todos los presentes salvo el aludido.

"¡Minna!" se escucho una voz femenina que provenia de una chica pelilila. "Es hora de ir a clases"

"¡Arigatou Fuyuppe!" grito Endou mientras que saludaba a la hija del entrenador Kudou.

Los chicos simplemente siguieron a su animado capitán y cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón para cumplir con su primer día de clases…

_**Por la tarde…**_

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y las hojas de los árboles, que ya comenzaron a cambiar de color por la nueva estación del año que comenzaba, brillaban con un tono anaranjado. Las clases ya habían terminado en la mayoría de las escuelas, pero en algunas, como en la escuela secundaria Raimon, las actividades extracurriculares de los estudiantes ya comenzaban.

En la cancha de Raimon estrenaba su famoso equipo, los Raimon Eleven. Un equipo tan excepcional que habia ganado el torneo Fútbol Frontier y la mayoría de sus miembros fueron jugadores de la selección japonesa para el FFI.

Endou, como siempre, entrena con su típico entusiasmo. Claro que el resto del equipo no estaba muy lejos pero nunca nadie era mas entusiasmado que su capitán.

A lo lejos se puede ver como una chica de largo cabello Rubio atado en una coleta alta y de ojos calipsos intensos observaba de lejos el entrenamiento algo interesada.

No muy lejos de ella pasó caminando un muchacho de cabellera verde oscuro con aires despreocupados. El chico iba con las manos en los bolsillos, pero se detiene de golpe al notar la presencia de la chica y luego sonríe con algo de malicia.

"Si te impresiona como juegan esos chicos, deberías ver el nivel de un verdadero jugador" dijo aquel peliverde con tono algo arrogante mientras se acercaba a la chica, sin embargo la rubia no le hizo caso y continuo con la mirada fija en la cancha. "No eres muy social para ser una manager" agrego despreocupado el chico, mientras que su acompañante solo volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada.

"¿Por qué piensas que soy una manager?" pregunto la rubia dejando notar algo de molestia en su voz.

"Pues me pareció lo más lógico, ya que Raimon no tiene equipo femenino" respondió aun con su tono despreocupado el peliverde. La chica simplemente lo miro un poco más molesta, pero se alejó de ahí sin decir nada

"¿Y me llamas idiota a mí?" dijo divertido un chico de pelo blanco.

"Cierra la boca, baka" dijo el peliverde mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca al peliblanco.

"Tú siempre con tu humor de perros, Baka-Tezuka" dijo el peliblanco divertido mientras se sobaba la nuca. "¿Era linda verdad?" Pregunto el chico peliblanco "Apuesto que por eso actuaste como idiota cuando la viste" agrego con tono burlón.

"Cierra la boca" dijo más molesto el chico y de inmediato le dio un buen golpe al peliblanco que lo dejo noqueado. "Tsk, creo que se me paso la mano" dijo con algo de fastidio para luego empezar a arrastrar al chico fuera de la escuela. "Seria problemático si nos vieran ahora- murmuro para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de ahí con su amigo a rastras.

"¿Pasa algo Izumi?" pregunto cierto estratega castaño al ver como una chica rubia con gafas y de ojos verdes parecía buscar algo en los alrededores.

"Tuve una sensación algo familiar" dijo con tono algo nostálgico la rubia.

"Seguramente es porque extrañas a ese par de locos" dijo Natsumi.

"Probablemente" dijo Izumi.

Tezuka arrastraba sin ninguna dificultad a su amigo por la escuela con la esperanza de que nadie los viera. Al menos nadie conocido. Se detiene de golpe al notar unos ojos calipsos clavados en él y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Sabía que te había gustado, pero si querías una cita solo tenías que preguntar en lugar de seguirme, preciosa" dijo con exagerada arrogancia.

"Venga, ¿el peliblanco sigue vivo?" pregunto ignorándolo totalmente, de nuevo. Tezuka iba a responder cuando su amigo se levanta del golpe y se pone en frente de la muchacha.

"Disculpa a mi amigo, a veces puede ser verdaderamente un dolor en el trasero" dijo Ryou como sin nada le hubiera pasado.

"Creo que eso es un desafortunado 'si'" murmuro el peliverde pero luego golpeo nuevamente la nuca de su compañero. "Y tú eres el menos indicado para decir que soy un dolor en el trasero" reclamo Zato a su amigo, quien simplemente lo ignoro y le sonrió a la rubia quien no tardo en devolverle el gesto

"Al menos acabo de conoceré a alguien normal por aquí" dijo divertida y ambos muchachos pudieron notar un leve acento italiano, pero de inmediato Tezuka soltó una pequeña risa burlona. "¿Dije algo gracioso?" pregunto algo molesta la rubia.

"Venga eres demasiado linda como para enojarte tanto, si sigues así envejecerás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" dijo el peliverde, sin embargo la rubia aún tenía ese semblante molesto. "Además, si me reí fue solo por qué se nota que aún no conoces a este idiota como para decir que conociste a alguien normal" dijo Tezuka divertido mientras que Ryou solo le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"No es como si alguien con ese color de cabello fuera muy normal que digamos" dijo la chica. El par de amigos la miro algo sorprendidos pero después Ryou comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Ne Zato, esta chica ya me cae bien" dijo Ryou bastante divertido mientras que Zato se contenía de no golpear a su amigo. "Mucho gusto, soy Mitarashi Ryou, pero llámame Ryou" se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano hacia la chica.

"Yo soy Matsura Yuri, pero puedes llamarme solo Yuri" dijo la italiana mientras estrechaba la mano de Mitarashi. "¿Y tú eres?" pregunto mirando al peliverde.

"Zato Tezuka" dijo con tono seco el peliverde.

"Pero puedes llamarlo cabeza de pasto" dijo Ryou divertido mientras que Yuri evito reírse al ver la expresión en el rosto del peliverde. -Oye... ¿Tú no eres de aquí verdad?" pregunto el chico para cambiar el tema.

"¿Porque lo piensas?" pregunto Yuri algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Tu acento. Suena algo europeo o por aquel rumbo" explico el peliblanco.

"Tal vez sea porque soy italiana" dijo la chica.

"Sabía que el hecho de que fueras tan guapa tenía una explicación. Las chicas mediterráneas siempre son lindas" dijo Ryou en un intento por flirtear con la rubia, lo cual causó la gracia de la chica y una expresión interrogante de parte de su amigo.

"¿Y desde cuando tú eres todo un galán, baka?" preguntó Zato alzando un ceja.

"Desde siempre, solo que nunca me dio por presumirlo a los cuatro vientos" dijo a modo de broma el peliblanco. "No como cierto intento de galán que conozco" agrego, mientras que Zato solo bufo fastidiado.

"Más vale que te andes con cuidado" fue lo único que dijo el peliverde.

"Al menos a él le sale eso de ser un galán" dijo burlona la muchacha. Ryou explotó en una carcajada y Tezuka la fulmina con la mirada.

"Andamos graciosas, ¿eh?" dijo Zato con sarcasmo y con un rápido movimiento tomó la muñeca de la chica con algo de brusquedad.

"Eh, Zato, ¿qué coño crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Ryou alarmado. El peliverde no le hizo caso y tiró de la muñeca de la chica, acercando sus cuerpos peligrosamente.

"Suéltame, imbécil" dijo la rubia mientras que intentaba liberarse pero Zato no aflojó.

"Lo considerare si es que me pides disculpas" dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa burlona. "O tal vez un beso lo arregle" agrego con cierta malicia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Hey, Zato, deja a la pobre en paz" dijo Ryou acercándose un poco, pero el peliverde lo apartó empujándolo por el pecho con su mano libre.

"No te metas, baka" dijo amenazador. En el último año Zato se había vuelto más agresivo que antes. Debido a que él y Ryou habían tenido que hacerse su lugar en un equipo de nivel internacional, el peliverde se había hecho respetar a la fuerza. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que nadie le cuestionara nada. El problema era que ya no sabía controlar su fuerza.

"Me estás haciendo daño" dijo la rubia molesta.

"Si te disculparas no tendría por qué seguirte sujetando" dijo burlón el peliverde. "O tal vez sea necesario que consiga esa disculpa" dijo mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de la rubia, pero en ese momento la chica atino a darle una fuerte bofetada logrando también que Zato la soltara.

El cabeza de pasto la miro de forma amenazante y se dispuso a acercarse nuevamente a ella, sin embargo...

"¡Dije que la dejes en paz, Zato!" dijo Ryou con tono severo mientras se ponía frente a la chica. Ambos pudieron notar como los ojos del chico brillaban con un color azul rey en lugar del tono celeste que tenía hace unos segundos.

"Como siempre intentando ser el caballero blanco en brillante armadura" dijo con burla el peliverde sin embargo la mirada del chico solo se mostró más severa. "Hagan lo que quieran, bakas, pero aún me debes una disculpa rubiecita" agrego para después darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Ryou recuperando su tono relajado una vez que su amigo se marchó y después de dar un gran suspiro. La rubia solo miro sorprendida al chico por sus repentinos cambios de personalidad, sin embargo salió de su sorpresa cuando vio que el chico se dejó caer de sentón al piso.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto con algo de preocupación.

"Disculpa la actitud de mi amigo. Creo que ser profesional en Alemania requiere de convertirse en un patán" dijo como sin nada. "¿Te duele?" pregunto mirando la marca roja que Tezuka había dejado en la muñeca de la chica.

"No fue nada, tranquilo" dijo la rubia escondiendo su muñeca. "¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó al mirar cómo se sujetaba la cabeza.

"Descuida, es relativamente normal que eso pase" dijo divertido. "Por cierto ese fue un buen golpe, deberías enseñármelo" agrego lo que simplemente hizo reír un poco a la rubia.

"Solo si tú me enseñas ese truco que hiciste con los ojos" respondió Yuri a modo de broma.

"No creo que quieras lidiar con las jaquecas, así que mejor paso" continuo la broma el peliblanco. La chica dejó escapar una liviana risa y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El peliblanco miró su mano extendida durante unos segundos y luego la aceptó. "Y bueno, ¿piensas ingresar en Raimon?" preguntó para cambiar te tema.

"Es la idea, pero mi tía me envió a ver las escuelas que me interesan para ver que tal son" dijo con tranquilidad. "Aunque cualquier excusa para no entrometerme con mi tía, su esposo y mi primo me sirven"

"¿No te agradan?" preguntó Ryou alzando una ceja.

"No es eso" se apresuró a decir negando con las manos. "Es solo que mi tía tuvo hace poco a su primer hijo y me siento como una intrusa en su casa, eso es todo."

"Ah, comprendo. Así que vives con tu tía."

"¿Te parece extraño?" preguntó algo avergonzada y sin poder evitarlo, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Ryou solo la miro y por alguna razón un tenue sonrojo apareció en el rostro del chico.

"Claro que no, de hecho, yo vivo con mi tío, así que no soy nadie para decirte algo" dijo algo sorpresivamente nervioso tratando de tranquilizarla. Lo cual pareció resultar pero la italiana pareció recordar algo.

"Oye, ¿de casualidad sabrás donde queda la secundaria Kojou?" pregunto para cambiar el tema.

"¿A q-que viene esa pregunta?" preguntó algo sorprendido.

"Es la otra opción que me dio mi tía. Dicen que es una buena escuela, a pesar de la mala fama que solía tener." dijo la rubia algo sorprendida por la reacción del peliblanco. "¿Pasa algo con esa escuela?" pregunto la rubia.

"Bueno, realmente no es una gran escuela de digamos. Yo estudie ahí un año y mira como salí" dijo burlón el peliblanco lo que hizo reír levemente a la chica.

"Pues no me parece que fueran tan malos resultados" dijo Yuri. "Además, escuche que su equipo de soccer quedo segundo lugar en el torneo Futbol Frontier de este año"

"Oh vamos, no ganaras nada alagándome, pero me asegurare que esos chicos reciban tus felicitaciones" dijo algo sonrojado el peliblanco aun con su tono burlón. "Peeero, si aún estas segura de querer visitar ese lugar, puedo llevarte" agrego el chico.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Pensé que habías venido a visitar a los chicos de Raimon?" dijo Yuri.

"Ah descuida. Aun no quiero que se enteren de mi visita así que podemos ir" dijo Mitarashi. "Además probablemente _"ese"_ sujeto vaya a estar ahí"

"¿_"ese"_ sujeto? ¿Te refieres al cabeza de pasto?" pregunto la italiana algo seria.

"Ah por él no te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de Zato. Pero bueno no creo que valga la pena asustarte aun, además puede que ni siquiera nos lo topemos... o eso espero. ¿Y bien, nos vamos?" Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la rubia, quien después de pensarlo un poco acepto la invitación del chico.

_**Y mientras, en la cancha de Raimon...**_

"¡Chicos acérquense!" dijo el entrenador Kudou dando un par de pasos dentro de la cancha acompañado por el señor Hibiki.

"¿Que pasa entrenador Kudou?" dijo Endou mientras se acercaba acompañado de sus demás compañeros.

"El día de hoy tendremos un partido de practica con una escuela local" dijo el señor Hibiki.

_**Un rato después…**_

"Por aquí, señorita" dijo Ryou haciendo una especie de reverencia mientras que guiaba a su nueva amiga a la secundaria que solía ser suya.

"Wow" fue todo lo que logró salir de los labios de Yuri cuando vio el gran edificio que tenía frente a ella. El tamaño de la escuela era impresionante, tenía por lo menos cuatro pisos. De color blanco y, ahora que lo pensaba, muy parecida a las escuelas japonesas que tanto había visto por la televisión. En la pared junto a la verja de la entrada se podía ver el logo y el nombre de la escuela grabados en una placa plateada. Dejó escapar una triste sonrisa.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Ryou algo alarmado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

"Nada, es solo que esta era la secundaria a la cual asistieron mi padre y mi tía" respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras que avanzaba hacia la entrada. Ryou la miró unos segundos sin comprender, pero luego apresuró el paso para alcanzarla.

"Y... ¿qué te trae a Japón?" preguntó el peliblanco intentando hacerle plática.

"Ah, bueno" tartamudeó la chica mientras que buscaba las palabras indicadas. "¿Cómo se dice en japonés? Una especie de "breca". Me ofrecieron una a cambio de un trabajo."

"¿No querrás decir "beca"?" preguntó Ryou con una sonrisa. Encontró muy tierno que la chica se equivocara al hablar japonés.

"¡Eso!" exclamó, feliz de que la haya comprendido. El chico rio un poco y Yuri se sonrojó. "¡No te rías!" dijo indignada.

"Gomen, gomen" dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento.

"Vaya, enano, no esperaba verte por aquí" dijo una voz burlona tras ellos. Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con una joven de apariencia muy parecida a la de Ryou, solo que en femenino y que sus ojos eran como rubíes. Llevaba unas gafas de sol puestos como diadema. "Vaya, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para tener otra novia?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿No estás muy vieja para hacer esa clase de bromas?" preguntó el peliblanco sin inmutarse a diferencia de Yuri, quien desviaba la mirada algo sonrojada.

"¿Cómo rayos me llamaste, enano?" pregunto la peliblanca mientras se veía como tenía una vena en su frente a punto de estallar.

"Vieja" respondió como sin nada el peliblanco pero eso solo le consiguió un golpe en el rostro que le dejo toda la cara roja. "Como sea, ella no es mi novia. Es solo una amiga" dijo como sin nada.

"Ya decía yo que no tenías tan buena suerte" dijo Asuka burlonamente. "Lamento la confusión. Yo soy Mitarashi Asuka, la hermana mayor de este baka" se presentó la chica.

"Ne bakasuka... es decir Asuka-nee, ¿Sabes si esta por aquí _"ese"_ sujeto?" pregunto Ryou antes de que Yuri se presentara.

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames asi?" dijo una voz masculina detrás del peliblanco provocando que el chico brincara del susto y se escondiera detrás de Asuka.

"Hola tío" dijo la peliblanca sonriente. Yuri volteo la mirada y frente a ella veía a un hombre algo mayor, de negra cabellera igual que su barba y ojos color azul. El hombre noto la mirada de la italiana y de inmediato se presentó. "Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Kisaragi Inui, el subdirector de esta escuela y también el entrenador del club de soccer"

"Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Matsura Yuri" se presentó la italiana. Asuka solo la miro sonriente pero después el trio se sorprendió de ver tan pensativo a aquel hombre.

"Matsura... no serás... ¿De casualidad eres hija de Matsura Kei?" pregunto aquel hombre sorprendiendo a la italiana.

"¿Usted conoció a mi padre?" pregunto asombrada la rubia.

"Oh cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, habías dicho que tu padre asistió a esta escuela" dijo Ryou.

"Entonces si estaba en lo correcto, eres la hija de Kei" dijo Inui aún divertido. "Si quieres unirte a esta escuela con gusto te daré un paseo para que la conozcas. Pero primero vayamos al campo de futbol, los chicos están a punto de tener un partido amistoso" dijo el pelinegro. Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas y aceptaron la oferta de aquel hombre por lo que comenzaron a seguirlo.

Después de la caminata, los chicos finalmente llegaron a la cancha y una vez ahí todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

"¡¿NANI?!" grito Ryou bastante sorprendido al ver frente que el equipo rival serian nada más y nada menos que los chicos de Raimon, quienes lucían igual de sorprendidos de ver al peliblanco ahí. "Mierda…" dijo por lo bajo el peliblanco para luego esconderse tras Yuri y Asuka en un intento fallido por no ser visto.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Ryou?" preguntó Someoka aún sorprendido.

"Podría hacerles la misma pregunta, jovencitos" dijo el peliblanco saliendo de su escondite, pero en eso cayo en cuenta de algo. "Es decir... No sé quién ese tal Ryou del que me hablas chico" dijo Ryou tratando de fingir demencia pero solo consiguió que Asuka le diera un golpe en la cabeza. "¿¡No te bastó con el golpe en la cara!?" exclamó indignado. Iba a seguir reclamando, pero en eso Izumi se acerca a él. Todos guardan silencio a la espera de que la rubia diga algo. "Izumi yo..." comenzó a decir algo avergonzado el chico, pero en eso siente como la chica lo empuja, con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

"¡Izumi-san!" dijo preocupada una chica de largo cabello lila y ojos azules, sin embargo una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos chocolate le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Déjala. Además se lo tiene bien merecido" dijo la castaña.

"No me estas ayudando Natsu-chan" dijo Ryou de inmediato.

"¡Baka!" gritó enfadada. "¡Pudiste haber llamado, escrito, enviado una carta! ¡Una maldita paloma mensajera por amor a Dios!" le reprochó, provocando el chico bajara la mirada avergonzado.

"Etto... ¿gomen?" dijo infantilmente el peliblanco tratando de relajar el ambiente sin embargo lo único que sintió fue como su amiga le golpeaba en la cabeza, derribándolo al piso. "Creo que eso no fue suficiente" dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, sin embargo la ojiverde solo soltó un suspiro.

"Como extrañada hacer eso" comentó dejando escapar una sonrisa.

"Me alegro que te sientas mejor" dijo sorprendido el chico para luego sonreír de manera infantil. El ambiente se alivianó y todos dejaron escapar una risa.

"Ryou-kun" dijo una chica con gafas algo apartada del grupo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que habías vuelto?" preguntó con entusiasmo su capitán. Yuri alzó una ceja mientras que lo evaluaba con la mirada. Con que ese era el famoso Endou Mamoru, el portero y capitán de Inazuma Japan. Se preguntaba cómo era que sus amigos estaban tan interesados en él. A ella solo le parecía un chico cualquiera, quizás demasiado entusiasta.

"Gracias Endou-kun. Esa si es una bienvenida decente... a diferencia de algunas otras" murmuro, sin embargo recibio un triple golpe en la cabeza, cortesia de Izumi, Asuka e Inui.

¿Tú porque te metes Inui?" murmuro Ryou adolorido.

"No eres muy brillante verdad" dijo algo bromista la italiana lo que llamo la atención de los chicos de Raimon.

"¿Tú quién eres?" pregunto Kidou con su seriedad de siempre.

"Vaya, mucho gusto conocerte a ti también" dijo algo ofendida por la rudeza del estratega. "Soy Matsura Yuri" se presentó la italiana.

"Discúlpalo por favor, a veces tiene problemas para eso de la interacción social" dijo Ryou a modo de broma para relajar un poco a la italiana, mientras que cierta chica peliazul parecía algo celosa.

"Por cierto, si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que Tezuka-kun también debió haber regresado" dijo aquella chica castaña cambiando de tema.

"Tan atinada como siempre, Natsumi" dijo una voz con tono algo burlón. Los chicos voltearon a las gradas para encontrarse con Tezuka quien iba acercándose a la cancha. Los chicos tenían su atención tan puesta en el peliverde que no notaron como Yuri parecía algo tensa con la presencia del chico.

"Descuida, ese idiota no hará nada mientras _"ese"_ sujeto este aquí" dijo de manera discreta el peliblanco a la italiana. Pero el chico no tardó en recibir un buen golpe en la nuca.

"'_Ese'_ sujeto tiene nombre" dijo Inui algo enfadado.

"Puede, pero te queda mejor _"ese"_ sujeto, ¿no crees?" dijo poniendo sus manos en su nuca, pero no tardó en recibir otro golpe.

"¿Suele golpearlo así de seguido?" preguntó la italiana con una gota en la cabeza.

"Sí" dijeron la mayoría de los muchachos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¡Endou-san, minna-san!" dijo una joven voz masculina. Los chicos volvieron la mirada hacia quien había hablado y vieron como hacia ellos caminaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

"El capitan no deberia llegar tarde Kaoru-kun" dijo Inui para luego golpear también al castaño.

"Oi Ryou, parece que te encontraron un reemplazo" dijo Tezuka burlón.

"¿Ryou? ¿Acaso es Mitarashi Ryou?" pregunto bastante sorprendido el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de Ryou y la sacudía efusivamente.

"H-hai, ese soy yo" dijo algo nervioso el peliblanco.

"¡Sugoi! Inui-san me ha hablado mucho sobre usted" dijo emocionado. "Ah gomen, mi nombre es Takahashi Kaoru de primer año y soy el capitán de Kojou" se presentó el ojiverde.

"¡¿EEEEHHH?!" grito Ryou bastante sorprendido.

"¿Que te sorprende? Tú también fuiste capitán en tu primer año" dijo Izumi acercándose al peliblanco.

"Además es mi aprendiz, así que se ha ganado a pulso la banda de capitán- aclaro Inui sorprendiendo más a su sobrino.

"Aunque técnicamente usted me obligo a jugar soccer, Inui-sensei" aclaro el castaño mientras los demás solo centraban sus miradas en Inui. Asuka iba a decir algo pero en ese momento...

"¡Tsubasa, vuelve aquí en este instante!" se escuchó una voz femenina por las gradas.

"¡No quiero!" se escuchó una voz más infantil. Yuri, Asuka, Ryou y Tezuka lucían algo sorprendidos, mientras que los demás parecían saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Todos voltearon su mirada hacia donde había venido aquella voz infantil y se sorprendieron de ver a un chico de negra cabellera colgado como simio de una de las banderas con el logo de la escuela que adornaban el estadio. El grupo se acero y pudieron ver que también estaban una pelirrosa a la que reconocieron fácilmente como Himeko, y de otra chica de hermosa cabellera plateada atada en una coleta y de ojos de un curioso color lavanda escondidos detrás de un par de grandes gafas redondas, aunque lo le llamo la atención a algunos fue ver que su mochila tenía un pequeño parche con el numero "08" en una esquina además que traía algo abrazado.

"Te podrías lastimar Tsubasa-kun" dijo nerviosa la peliplateada.

"¿Otra vez está dando problemas?" preguntó el tío de Ryou a las chicas.

"Si, ese mocoso no…" dijo Himeko pero no termino su frase al notar la presencia del peliblanco. "¡RYOU-SAMA!" grito a todo pulmón la pelirrosa para luego abalanzarse sobre el chico, pero este solo se hizo a un lado haciendo que el abrazo le tocara a su tío, mientras que la otra chica solo miraba sorprendida a toda la gente.

"Tú debes ser nueva en el club ¿cierto?" pregunto Izumi tratando de conversar con la peliplateada.

"Hai, me llamo Sakurai Aya" dijo tímidamente la chica casi en un susurro.

"¿Quién es el simio?" pregunto Zato burlonamente.

"Es tu reemplazo. Nakajima Tsubasa de primer año, y goleador estrella de Kojou, además de que fue el jugador con más goles en el torneo FF" explico el hombre pelinegro.

"¿En verdad ese es mi reemplazo? Entonces el torneo de este año debió de ser muy aburrido" dijo el peliverde con arrogancia.

"¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos Zato?" dijo Ryou con tono malicioso mientras que todos los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" pregunto Tezuka divertido.

"Según lo que Inui dijo cuando llegamos, los chicos tendrían un partido amistoso ¿no es así?" dijo el peliblanco mientras que todos solo asintieron. "Tezuka, ¿porque no juegas con Kojou? Veamos se lleva el título del verdadero goleador estrella de esta escuela"

"¿y tú competirás contra el aprendiz de Inui?" preguntó el peliverde.

"No lo creo. Tendría que rebajar mi nivel para jugar junto a ti, asi que yo jugare en Raimon" dijo Ryou con tono arrogante a lo que Zato respondió fulminando con la mirada al peliblanco. "Además e interesa más probar las habilidades de Kaoru-kun" agrego mientras que activaba su '_Field Eye_' y miraba al castaño pero este solo tenía una mirada infantil en su rostro.

"Sugoi… el _'Field Eye'_ del gran Ryou-san" dijo asombrado el de primero año lo que solo puso una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul.

"¿Están de acuerdo con eso Kudou-san, Hibiki-san?" pregunto Inui mirando a los dos entrenadores de Raimon.

"Suena como algo interesante. Dejemos que sigan con su idea" dijo Hibiki bastante tranquilo.

"Está bien" fue lo único que dijo Kudou.

"Vas a pagar por lo de la semifinal" dijo Tezuka con tono burlón al escuchar que habían recibido el permiso de los entrenadores.

"Sin tu capitán no eres nada Zato, no podrás vencerme. Al igual que los últimos 4 juegos que hemos jugado sin él" dijo Mitarashi igual de burlón mientras se alejaba en dirección a donde estaban los chicos de Raimon.

* * *

_Bueno, este SI fue el primer capitulo por lo que oficialmente comienza una nueva historia, y espero que les haya gustado. __Por ahora no queda más que despedirse y __recordarles __e invitarlos a enviarnos todo sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW. __Todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor osea yo... o por alguno de mis internos. __También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_¡Ciao! ¡And Stay classy San Diego!_


End file.
